


Happy Birthday #1

by MyChemicalFanFictions



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFanFictions/pseuds/MyChemicalFanFictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't get too confused. The begining consists of flashbacks Frank has.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday #1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get too confused. The begining consists of flashbacks Frank has.

_I see him smiling and laughing. His cute, high pitched laugh, making me giggle along. Streaks of his black-red hair are hanging in his face, complicating him to see. His eyes sparkle as he looks into mine. I watch his eyes intently, seeing him blink and watching his pupils widen and shrink over and over again. I see that beautiful hazel color of his eyes. He runs his right hand through his hair, clearing his face of all the sweat soaked streaks that stuck to it._

_"That was an awesome show." exclaims Gerard happily, his grin stretching further across his face as he flashes me his cute smile. It's the smile I fell in love with from the very first time I met him. It's the smile I see him smile in my dreams everytime I'm asleep. It's the smile I can't help but return. So I smile too._

_"Aw, Frankie, you're so cute." says Gerard, his voice ever so sweet and soft. His voice, of which's sound I could never get tired. I could listen to him talking the whole time for the rest of my life._

_"Indeed. You were awesome." I agree with him. He smiles again, his eyes sparkling just a little more than before._

_"You were awesome too, Frankie." he adds, never not smiling for even a second._

_"Lets go to our hotel." I hear Gerard say. I just nod as he takes my hand and walks to the hotel with me._

 

_"I love you, Frankie." I examine Gerard's voice from behind me. I turn around, adjust the covers and snake my arm around Gerard's waist._

_"I love you too." I answer sleepily, blinking at the stars I see outside the window behind Gerard. Gerard softly presses his lips to mine before he snuggles closer to me and falls asleep. I watch him sleep and listen to him breathing evenly until I drop off to sleep too._

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

_I see him running around the playground, laughing and playing like a little kid at the age of seventeen. He teeters on a seesaw then goes swinging on the swing. He is literally the cutest boyfriend I could have ever asked for._

_"Frankie, come here!" orders Gerard, sounding as cheerful as possible. I obey, get off of the bench I'm sitting on and walk over to Gerard who stops swinging the second I come to a halt right next to him, then I step in front of him._

_"What's up?" I ask, warmly smiling at him. He just locks his eyes with mine, sheepishly smiling at me. He's still holding onto the ropes which hold the swing when I put my hands on his and lean forward to kiss him softly. His lips are so soft. I just love kissing him._

_Gerard is truly is the love of my life._

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

_I wake up to Gerard sleepily smiling at me. The sun shines through the window from behind Gerard, making him look even cuter than ever._

_"Morning, baby." he smiles, giving me a brief peck on my lips, making my heart beat faster and my stomach fill with butterflies, even after seven years of being with him, I still love him like I'd just fallen in love with him._

_"Good morning, babe." I reply, smiling back at him._

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

_The crowd's screams are almost drowning the sound of the loudspeakers which blast the songs we're playing. I play with all of my heart and my soul while listening closely to Gerard's beautiful voice, singing the songs we wrote together. I look to my left just in time to notice Gerard walking over to me, smiling bright all the way until he ends up right in front of me. Only about two inches away from me. Then he softly grabs my hair and leans in to kiss me passionately. I can't concentrate on playing the song anymore so I stop playing and wrap my arms around him instead._

_I wish this moment could last forever._

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

But just like the stars, moments fade away. I blink and everything is gone. Nothing lasts forever no matter what you do. All that ever stays are memories...if you're lucky enough. You should always keep in mind to savour every second of your time. Especially the time you spend with the ones you love and care about, because someday they will be gone. Vanished off the world's surface and barely anyone will care. Only the ones closest to you will cry and keep you in their memory. Others will eventually shed a tear or two. But for everyone else, the world will keep on spinning, the sun will keep shining and their days will stay the same.

But once you've been through a loss which's tragedy took your breath away and made your days look just a little more grey, a tragedy that makes you feel like time passes by slower to a point where you can't function properly anymore, you can't sleep or even rest, not even eat. That is when your whole world changes.

 

If I had known back then what I know now I would have never let Gerard walk away like that. I would have never let him walk away alone that night. I wouldn't have picked up that fight, the first one we've ever had, so he wouldn't have run away with tears in his eyes. We've been together for almost ten years by then and I didn't know better than starting a fight over nothing which soon escalated. And if I hadn't let him go, he wouldn't have overlooked the car that hit him when he stormed out of the front door of _our_ house, desperately trying to fight the tears that were filling his eyes and making his vision get blurry.

But I didn't know what I know now, so now I'm standing at my boyfriend's grave like I did everyday for the past eight years. Only this time I'm not begging him for forgiveness because I caused all this.

"Hey babe." I whisper as I stare at the tombstone.

 

_~ in loving memory of ~_

_~ Gerard Way ~_

_~ April 9th 1977 - July 6th 2005 ~_

 

"I hope you've made a couple new friends up there." I whisper, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Can you see me?" I ask, barely audible, while I lay down a bouquet of roses and trying my best to keep my tears from falling.

"Do you ever think about me or check on me, Gee?" I ask as if Gerard could hear me. And like that the first tear rolls down my cheek.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you." I state with a shaking voice, tears dripping down my cheeks like tiny waterfalls. A tiny smile runs over my face at the thought of all the memories I've created with him. We were perfect. But my smile disappears as soon as it appeared.

"I miss you." I mention crying, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible but failing miserably.

 

His voice keeps resounding in my mind.

" _I love you, Frankie."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever."_

I see his handsome face everytime I close my eyes. I see his cute smile. I see him sitting at _our_ kitchen table. I see him lying next to me. I still smell him. I still feel his skin against mine. I feel his lips on my lips. I always feel his warm breath on my neck from every time he rested his head close to mine, just beneath my head so my chin touched the top of his head.

 

"The whole eight years, ten months a-and three days...there w-wasn't a second that...that I didn't-" my voice cracks and for a moment I just stay there, sobbing, desperate to catch my breath again.

"There w-wasn't a second that...that I didn't spent on thinking about you a-and what we've had." I say slowly, my voice cracking every now and again, tears streaming down my face.

"Can you hear me?" I ask, desperate for an answer but knowing that I won't get one. So I stand there, in front of the grave of the love of my life.

"I miss you!" I exclaim.

"I miss your stupid cute smile! I miss your stupid awesome hairstyles! I miss your childishness! I miss your doodles and actual masterpieces of drawings. I miss your voice and the times we would just sit in the living room and sing together. I fucking miss you!" I cry and then I start sobbing uncontrollably again.

I try to choke my sobs but fail. I take a few deep breaths and look up from the grave and stare into the cloudless sky. It's a beautiful day and the sun shines warmly. I take a last deep breath and let my head sink back down to look at the grave again.

"Anyway" I choke out.

"That's not what I came here for today." I add.

"What I actually want to say is..." I pause in an attempt to calm myself down. Only when I notice that my breath is even again I continue talking.

 

"Happy birthday, Gee. I love you, babe." I whisper, letting my hand slide over the top of the tomb stone.

"Celebrate it with your new friends up there, the angels." I add quietly before turning away from Gerard's grave.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I whisper before I walk home alone. Just like I did every day of the past eight years, ten months and three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is my 18th birthday I thought I'd write two tiny one shots. A sad one (this one) in which it's Gerard's birthday and a happy/cute one which I'm going to upload later in which it'll be Frank's birthday. :) these two are nothing special just some ideas written down quickly. I hope these two don't suck all too much though. Gonna upload the second one later :) xoxo


End file.
